The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood
by Chie Hibiki
Summary: "This is cruel, our fate is cursed... Why do we have to be a Red riding hood and a wolf?" -based on vocaloid song with the same title. I do not own the characters in this fanfiction-
1. Chapter 1 (02-10 08:44:59)

In a world where human and werewolves coexist. The story of red riding hood and a wolf had been told again and again. Both sides were busy trying to keep their ancestors away from each other.

Deep into the woods, there was a small village of werewolves.

"Len, if you happen to see a human... you must hide and stay away from them okay? Human tends to indiscriminate against our species." A beautiful woman said while stroking her son silky hair gently.

Len was resting his head on his mother's lap. He waved his tail right to left, showing how comfortable he felt. "Sure. I will remember that mom." Len said with his eyes closed. Nothing better than sleeping on the loved one's lap.

On the other hand...

"... grandma, what a big eyes you have. The wolf then answer, the better to see you with. Red riding hood then say.. grandma, what a big hand you have. The wolf answer again, the better I can hug you with. The red riding hood then say, grandma, what a big teeth you have. The wolf jump off from the bed and say the better to eat you with..." A guy with a pair of glasses finished reading a bedtime story to his daughter.

"Papa, are all the wolves bad?" A girl with bright eyes asked. She was still not sleepy.

"Hurm... that is a hard question Rin. I guess it is not fair to say all wolves are bad, but please remember to stay away from them. They are dangerous. Promise me!" The guy said and put up his pinky finger.

Rin nodded and hooked her right pinky finger's with her Papa's. "Okay~" She then smiled.

"Good girl." The guy patted his daughter head and pulled up the blanket. "Sleep tight" He kissed his daughter forehead and lights off before he left the room.

Human beings were fragile and cruel, werewolves were full of blood lust and untruthful. What will happen if one day human and werewolf cross path again? And to make it worst, they fall in love!!!

 **A/N: This is my first time trying to write on fan fiction. Forgive me for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

A cute petite girl with short blonde hair skipped her way into the woods. She carried a wooden basket and wore her favourite red cloak. "I want to surprise Papa today." The girl smiled and hummed happily as she imagined her Papa shocked face. That little girl named Rin.

Rin used to stroll around the woods by herself when she aged 10, which was one year ago. Of course she never go very deep into the woods since she promised her Papa not to do so. Rin planned to deflower the beautiful wild flowers in the woods. Since her house was very near to the woods, it became her private playground.

"This one smelled nice." Rin said after she sniffed a wildflower. Rin was very focused on plucking the wild flower in the woods that she did not realized she was walking deeper into the woods. She kept on plucking any flowers that looked and smelled nice until her basket was full with wild flowers.

'Is she the red riding hood my mother always talk about?' A boy with blonde hair and a pair of wolf ears thought. His deep blue eyes were locked to the figure of a girl in red cloak. He wagged his tail restlessly as he spied on the girl. 'She might be at the same age as me.' He thought to himself again. "What is she doing very deep in the woods alone? No.. no.. no.. Len, you should stop thinking about the girl and return home fast. If she is the red riding hood that your mother talked about, then you are in a real danger." He whispered to himself.

Len slowly turned away. He concealed his presence and started to walk away from the girl with red cloak. When he took about 3 steps away, his sharp ears twitched. His ears caught the little girl's sobbed. He slowly turned back and peeked at the girl figure while hiding behind a tree. "Is she lost?" The cute werewolf talked to himself.

"Papa~" Rin silently cried. "I broke my promise and go too deep into the woods..." She sobbed. "I forgot my way home and I am scared." She whispered to herself.

Len could hear every single word the girl with red cloak said since he had a pair of super sharp ears. 'What should I do?' Len asked himself. He was scared that something bad would happen if he help The Red Riding Hood. However, he could not bear to see the blonde girl crying.

Len picked up the longest stick on the ground and slowly approached the girl in red cloak. He stopped walking once the stick he picked up earlier can reach the girl. He poked the girl's back with the stick. "Hey, are you lost?" He asked while kept on poking the girl's back.

Rin turned her head to her back and her eyes widened. "A-A werewolf." She stuttered. "Please don't hurt me." She said and get ready to run away.

Len sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, and you should not run into that direction or you will end up in my village." Len stopped the girl from running away. "What is your name?" He asked.

"I am Rin." She answered.

"I am Len." He introduced himself. "Are you the red riding hood my mother always talk about?" He asked again.

Rin shook her head. "Like I told you before, my name is Rin. I just wear this red cloak because it is my favourite." She explained. Her fear slowly faded away. The wolf in front of her looked very kind.

"I know you are lost. You should not travel very deep into the woods when you fear a wolf that much. If I help you, will the other human kill me?" Len asked a question based on the story of red riding hood again.

"Looked like you fear human as much as I fear wolves." Rin stated.

Len face reddened. "I am brave. I am strong and have nothing to fear about." He looked away.

Rin chuckled. "Don't worry Len. If you help me, you will be my friend, and I will never let anyone hurt my friend." She assured the werewolf in front of her.

"Okay then, I will help you to get out from the woods." Len said still looking away. 'Look like I broke my promise with my mother.' He thought to himself.

'Look like I broke another promise with Papa.' She thought to herself.

Len then helped Rin and guided her until she recognize her surroundings. "I think here is enough Len. We don't want another human to see you right?" Rin said.

Len nodded.

"Thank you for helping me." Rin smiled. "Bye-bye" Rin waved her hand and started to walk away.

As the distance between them grew, they had the same question in their mind. 'Can we meet again?'.

A/N: words count 811. Thank you for reading ...


End file.
